Weiss Versus Mirrors
by DonutholeTheNoble
Summary: Ruby was excited to have her team and to be leading them, but an incident with a mirror and an heiress may be putting that at risk. *One-shot*


**A/N: Hello everyone! As my first story was a serious one, I decided to try my hand at comedy and lighten the mood. This story draws its inspiration from the lyrics to ****_Mirror, Mirror_****. Unlike the sadness in the song, this story is, in theory, comedy. Without further ado, sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Mirror, tell me something_

_Tell me who's the loneliest of all?_

_Fear of what's inside of me_

_Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?_

_Mirror, mirror, what's behind you?_

_Save me from the things I see_

_I can keep it from the world_

_Why won't you let me hide from me?_

_Mirror, mirror, tell me something_

_Who's the loneliest of all?_

_I'm the loneliest of all_

* * *

Ruby smiled as she looked at the hard work her team did to make their room look like the bee's knees. The bunk beds were the best idea anyone ever had, even though they looked like they were going to fall. That was fine! Yang was going through some of her beauty supplies and spreading them out on her bed to organize while Blake moved her books around in the bookshelf, muttering something about ninjas. Weiss was looking in a personal mirror on her bed, applying her make-up and humming quietly to herself.

Weiss stood up, putting her make-up down and walked into the bathroom. Ruby leaned back on the door, happily sighing as her team already did something together and nothing went wrong.

A shrill screech and the sound of glass shattering came from the bathroom. Ruby, Blake, and Yang rushed to the bathroom door. "Weiss!" Ruby called as she rattled the locked doorknob, "Are you okay!"

There was no response except for the shifting of some glass across tile. Ruby stepped back as Weiss unlocked the door and stepped out of the bathroom. She calmly walked past her confused teammates without saying anything, sat back down on her bed, and continued applying her make-up.

Blake and Yang slowly looked at each other and exchanged perplexed expressions. Ruby looked into the bathroom and saw the bathroom mirror shattered on the ground.

Yang moved towards Weiss, "Hey Ice Queen… you okay there?"

Weiss looked up at Yang with a strained smile, "Of course Yang, why wouldn't I be?"

Yang looked back at the other two and shrugged. Ruby stepped up beside her sister, "Weiss, you can talk to us. What happened?" Weiss pulled out her scroll and played it then froze.

"We're going to be late to class!" Weiss grabbed her backpack, ran through her team, and opened the door. "Come on!" she yelled as she took off into the hallway.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and checked the time, "Crap! Team RWBY, to class!" She grabbed her backpack and ran after Weiss.

* * *

Ruby felt someone shake her gently and whisper her name. "Just five more minutes…" Ruby mumbled. The shaking intensified and a certain heiress' voice called her name again.

Ruby's eyes shot open when she heard her, "Weiss! I was studying and then I fell asleep! I'm sorry…"

Weiss placed her hand over Ruby's mouth to stop her from waking up Blake and Yang then put a finger to her own mouth to show Ruby they needed to be quiet. Weiss lowered her hand once Ruby nodded in understanding and whispered, "How do you take your coffee?"

"Coffee? I… I don't-"

"Answer the question!"

"Cream, five sugars, and a chocolate chip cookie!"

Weiss looked both amused and irritated at her answer, "Stay here," Weiss dipped out of Ruby's view for a second then came back with a new mug of coffee, "I don't have a cookie, but it's too late to be eating one anyways."

Ruby grabbed the mug, "Um… thanks. Are you sure there's no cookie?"

Weiss smiled apologetically then made a serious face, "Ruby, I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I'm the best teammate you'll ever have!" Ruby smiled at Weiss, happy to get along with her partner.

"Thanks Weiss, I'm sorry if act like a child sometimes…" Ruby took a sip of her coffee, "Anyways, how are you doing? Oh! I cleaned up the glass in the bathroom earlier. What happened with the mirror?"

Weiss' face morphed into the strained smile from that morning, "Nothing!" she spoke quickly, "Nothing is wrong at all! I should go to bed. Goodnight Ruby!" Weiss dropped back down to her bed and out of Ruby's sight.

Ruby leaned over the edge of her bed and saw Weiss obviously pretending to be asleep. "Goodnight, Weiss."

* * *

Ruby woke up the next day to find Weiss and Blake already getting dressed quietly while Yang snored as loud as her motorcycle. Ruby grunted as she dropped from her bed onto the cold floor. "Yang, it's time to get up," Ruby called to her sister. A snore came in response. Ruby grabbed her pillow and hit Yang across the head with it until she got an answer.

On the fifth hit Yang sat up with red eyes and grabbed the pillow, "Ruby. I swear, if you messed up my hair, I'm not going to be happy." Ruby rolled her eyes and walked to her dresser.

After she changed into her school clothing and attached her red hood to the back of her uniform, she turned around and saw Weiss doing her make-up with her personal mirror again, humming the same tune.

Blake tapped on Ruby's shoulder and whispered, "Did you ever find out why Weiss broke the mirror?"

Ruby shook her head, "She acted weird when I brought it up to her last night. She ignored me and pretended to go to bed," Blake looked at Weiss in a way that made Ruby uncomfortable, "I mean… I'm sure she has a good explanation…"

Yang took her hairbrush in her hand and walked over to Weiss, "Ice Queen, could I borrow your mirror since the bathroom one… broke yesterday?"

Weiss clutched the mirror to her bosom and tried to hide it, "Mirror? What mirror? I don't know anything about a mirror. Do you Ruby?" Weiss tried to wink slyly at her.

There was nothing sly about it.

"Weiss, we just want to make sure that you're okay. You're my partner now and I want to be the best partner for you, and that includes making sure that nothing is bothering you."

Weiss' flimsy façade cracked, "I am sorry, Ruby. It is… I'm just not comfortable talking about it…" Blake did not look completely satisfied with the answer and Yang had that caring big sister look on her face that Ruby was all too familiar with.

"Ok, Weiss," Ruby said with an encouraging smile, "Whenever you feel comfortable enough to share, we're here for you."

Weiss nodded in relief and went back to doing her makeup with her personal mirror. Yang looked back to Ruby, "Do you think JNPR will let me use their mirror?"

* * *

The day passed slowly for team RWBY. Port's lesson was even more boring than the previous day, Oobleck spoke so fast that even Weiss had trouble keeping track of him, and combat class was spent talking about popular forms of combat.

After the last class of the day, they returned to their dorm room and did their homework. Ruby sighed, well, most of them were doing homework. Weiss and Blake both sat on their beds with textbooks while Yang was lying down on her stomach playing a fighting game on her scroll. Blake also had a smaller book inside her textbook that she read intensely while breathing a little heavier than normal.

_Okay, maybe it's just me and Weiss studying. Best partners ever! _Ruby thought.

A resounding knock came from their hallway door. Ruby stood up and opened it to find Glynda Goodwitch standing there, arms crossed. "Miss Goodwitch! How can I help you?" _What did Yang do now?_

"Miss Rose, I am here to ask Miss Schnee some questions regarding damage to school property," Ruby turned around to look at Weiss, who looked like she was about to die of embarrassment.

Yang had a wide smile and looked proudly at Weiss, "Looks like somebody's a bad girl. Never knew the Ice Queen took after me."

Ruby sighed while Glynda raised an eyebrow, "Anyways Miss Goodwitch, what did Weiss do?"

"I have reports from many students that Miss Schnee destroyed mirrors in multiple bathrooms around the school as well as the mirror in the combat changing room," when Ruby looked back to Weiss, her face could not get buried further into her book, "She is going to have pay for new ones and have detention with me tomorrow afternoon. Do you hear me, Miss Schnee?"

"Yes ma'am," Weiss mumbled into the pages of her history textbook, looking as if she wanted to die.

"Make sure it does not happen again. I'll see you tomorrow," Glynda turned and walked down the hall. Ruby closed the door and walked over to Weiss. Yang sat up on her bed and Blake put down her book, both looking at Weiss.

"Weiss, we have to talk," Ruby said as she sat down next to her.

Weiss kept her face in her book, "I am trying to study you dolt," Ruby, Blake, and Yang all shared a confused look and Ruby grabbed the book from Weiss, "Hey! Give me that back!"

"Nope! Weiss, I know this is uncomfortable for you, but we need to talk about this. I wouldn't be a good leader if I didn't help you," Ruby leaned in front of Weiss with her puppy eyes.

Weiss looked like she was going to argue then sighed and muttered something to herself. Blake raised her eyebrows at Weiss when she grumbled but chose not to say anything about her cursing.

"I have a… problem with mirrors," Weiss started off. Ruby grabbed her hand in support, "This blemish has haunted me since I received it and whenever I look into a mirror, I know I am not perfect," Weiss pointed at the scar over her eye, "So I break a mirror whenever I see one. That way, I don't have to see how I really look."

Ruby and Yang looked at Weiss sympathetically and Blake had a blank expression. "Weiss, you're beautiful. The scar doesn't mean anything bad to us," Ruby squeezed her hand lightly, "You are really cool!" Ruby inwardly cringed to herself that she was too socially awkward to give a more fitting compliment. _I thought Weiss was afraid of mirrors with how she acted. We can work on this together. _

Weiss spoke again, "That and the fact the mirrors steal your soul." _Spoke too soon._

Yang put her hand in front of her mouth to stop herself from laughing, Blake suddenly became a lot more interested in her book, and Ruby coughed into her arm awkwardly, "Weiss, what do you mean?"

Weiss huffed, "Whenever you look into a mirror, it drains your soul until you are an empty husk," Yang visibly struggled from not laughing while Ruby's eyes shot daggers at her, telling her to stop.

Blake looked back up at Weiss from her book, "Do you mean literally or metaphorically?"

"Literally, of course. Mirrors capture your soul and transport them to the mirror dimension," Yang burst out laughing, sprawling across her bed, "Listen you brute, just because you cannot comprehend it does not mean it is not true."

Blake looked at Ruby and put her finger to her throat. Ruby awkwardly shuffled next to Weiss, "How did… why do you think this, Weiss?"

Weiss shrank back and her voice shook slightly, "When… when I was eight, I was looking in one of the mirrors in my mansion. It seemed to call to me, and I reached out towards it. That's…" Weiss gulped in fear, "That's when it struck," Blake started to laugh quietly behind her hand, "I could feel it pulling my soul out of me. I ran back to my room and hid behind my personal mirror. I don't know why I did, but I felt safe hiding there. My mirror here is cut from that mirror in my room. Now, whenever I see a mirror, I must destroy it. It is my duty as a huntress."

Blake began to laugh loudly, and Yang started having trouble breathing. The veins in Weiss' forehead popped, "I know you dimwits cannot comprehend it, but I'm saving peoples' souls by doing this!" Yang rolled off her bed and hit the floor, still laughing hard.

Weiss stood up, arms crossed in anger, "I will come back later after you imbeciles stop making fun of me and what you apparently cannot comprehend!" She slammed the door open and stormed into the hallway.

Ruby slumped down on Weiss' bed, "Guys, this is serious, stop laughing," Blake calmed down quickly while Yang kept giggling slightly, "She has a problem and we need to help her. I know what she's talking about is crazy, but it's our job as her teammates to take care of her."

Blake shook her head, "I honestly don't know what to do. I can't say I ever expected this…" Yang snickered again.

"Well," Yang said as she finally stopped laughing, "What do you do when someone has an insane fear?" Ruby shrugged her shoulders, "You scare it out of them, like on that show!"

"Yang, I don't think television is the best place to get advice from."

"Well," Yang replied, "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Weiss walked through the hallway back to her room, still angry at Yang and Blake for making fun of her, thinking it was some sort of joke. _At least Ruby was taking it seriously…_ Weiss had almost lost too much to the devilish reflectors before. Seeing her scar was just an added horror of the monsters' powers.

She had seen family friends lose their souls, what made them special and human, to mirrors before, and Weiss was sure that Blake, Yang, and Ruby used them all the time. Luckily it seemed to take a long time for mirrors to affect others. _I will save them, even if they don't understand. They are my team, and I will be damned if I fail them. _

Weiss unlocked and pushed the door into her room open. It was dark and none of her team was present. Weiss turned on the light only to be sprayed with a cloud of pink gas. She coughed from the spray and staggered to her bed. The last thing she saw before she passed out was two yellow eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Ruby asked as Blake and Yang placed Weiss on the classroom floor, "We did kind of kidnap her…" Blake rolled her eyes like it was no big deal and Yang shrugged.

"Rubes, it's all going to work out fine. We're helping her get over her fear!" Yang walked over to Ruby and put her hand on her sister's shoulder, "It'll be fine."

Ruby, Blake, and Yang moved to the edge of the classroom that they had appropriated for themselves to help Weiss overcome her fear. Mirrors lined every row of seats and every step, making a maze to get to the exit and, no matter where someone looked, they saw their reflection. This would, as Blake put it, 'spook most of the crazy' out of the heiress.

Ruby turned to Blake, "How did you knock her out anyways?"

"You learn things in life," came her terse reply. Ruby began to ask what that meant, but the look in Blake's eyes stopped her.

A soft moan came from the clearing in the center of the mirrors. Ruby, Blake, and Yang peeked over the mirrors to see Weiss rubbing her head on the floor. She stood up and opened her eyes. Ruby expected her to gasp, do a double take, or something like that. Weiss surpassed all expectations.

A bloodcurdling scream came from Weiss as she spun in a circle to see she was surrounded by mirrors. "No! No!" Weiss fell down on her back and started shaking, "Not like this! Please stop! Stop! Please…" Weiss shuddered one last time before passing out.

* * *

Ruby sighed as Weiss fell face down on her bed and slammed her fist on the frame. The second round of the Vytal Festival Tournament ended twenty minutes beforehand and their team was eliminated. Ruby internally groaned as she thought of the defeat. Weiss and Yang started off the fight fairly well as they both focused on their own targets, but that changed when Weiss was suddenly defeated, leaving Yang in two versus one. Yang did her best but could not handle the other team combined.

Ruby had cursed when the opposing team used Weiss' foremost weakness: a mirror. Weiss' target pulled out a mirror in front of her, making her pause for a few seconds in fear.

And that was all her opponent needed to knock her out of the match.

Putting it mildly, Yang was upset that Weiss was defeated by a mirror and stormed off after the match. Blake, also peeved at Weiss, followed Yang to help her calm down. Ruby ignored her own frustration and tried to comfort her partner, only to be rebuffed by the embarrassed heiress. More annoying to Ruby was that somehow the other team knew about Weiss' weakness before the match.

And now the whole world knew.

Weiss stood and stared out the window at the setting sun for a few seconds before suddenly backing up in fright. She leaned hesitantly towards the window and narrowed her eyes, "You know what? Windows are kind of like mirrors, probably their spawn sent to draw us in!"

Ruby held her face in her hands and cried as Weiss picked up her rapier.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Yang! Looks like you won't be able to go to finals after all. Weiss' personal mirror, as stated, was cut from the mirror she thinks protects her. That mirror is the one in ****_Mirror, Mirror_****, both protecting Weiss from herself (her scar) and the outside world (in this story's case, other mirrors). Why does she have this fear? Because it makes me laugh. I am working on the next story right now and I think it will be a good one. I hope you enjoyed this, until next time!**


End file.
